


Fairy

by Firanna



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 05:49:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4168266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firanna/pseuds/Firanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fairy drabble :)<br/>May add more, dunno yet!</p><p>Enjoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fairy

The forest seemed to be all that was right with the world, or so Eren always thought. There was never anything wrong in the green expanse of dense trees. It was a place he liked to explore, normally with Armin, or Mikasa, but his best friend and his sister were currently busy with studying, so it meant he was here alone.

 

If he could get out of having to study, he would, not wanting to sit in doors on a day such as the one that awaited for them outside. The sun was beating down from high above, as the brunet weaved through the trees. They'd grown up in to their teens on the myths and legends of the woods surrounding their home, hearing and knowing that magic and excitement existed in their world. But it had not been seen for many a year, not in Eren's current lifetime, nor his mother and fathers. They'd always gone searching, always gone looking, Eren most of all.

 

He could have sworn that he'd seen glimpses, when the others weren't with him, as if the magical beings that should reside in the forest, just didn't like the crowd the three of the brought. But when it was just Eren....

 

It felt like the forest came alive, especially on great days such as today. It was as if the sun shining sent the air quivering with energy, flowing through the trees, the leaves, the ground that his booted feet were walking along. He could swear that it just wanted to manifest itself, to show that it still existed in the world.

 

But he just couldn't quite will it to. Maybe it was because he wasn't magical, maybe you had to be a certain kind of special to summon the forces that he so desperately wanted to see...

 

* * *

"You really should have been studying, Eren, not out in the woods."  


"But it's _boring_... I'd rather be out looking instead of reading about stuff in books." Eren was slouched forwards against the table, looking out the window as the day slowly turning in to night. He'd had to come home, to have dinner, and then had joined Armin while he continued studying for a test they had coming up within school. "Don't like being cooped up in here."  


"I can see that, but you can't just go running off in to the woods. It's almost night time." He'd never been to the woods at night, maybe that was the key. There were stories that spoke of the night being a magical time of day, an important time, but he'd yet to explore. That'd change...

It wasn't long before he needed to head home. It wasn't like he had a set time to be back, his parents weren't home, but Mikasa was, and she would undoubtedly worry if he wasn't home before midnight. Maybe he could be there and back before then...

 

Regardless, he soon found his feet taking him in to the direction of the forest edge, his green eyes shining in the setting sun, his feet continuing on and taking him within the nature’s border.

It seemed alive still, ominous and full of answers that he didn't even know the questions to yet, but he desperately wanted to.

An hour spent wandering, and he was soon ready to go home, and the second he turned to head back, he stopped, a rustling next to him making him freeze, looking to his left as his eyes scanned quickly. There was nothing there, and he frowned, he could have sworn...

"You are _persistent_."

 

He span round quickly, stumbling backwards slightly as his back hit a thick tree trunk. Green eyes scanned the figure before him through the darkness. It was definitely male, the voice deep, low, and doing things to his mind he didn't rightly want to acknowledge. He was short, too, that was the main thing that stood out, to the silhouette using darkness to conceal himself.

"I... I..." He didn't know what to say, pushing off slightly from the tree behind him, the bark warm to his touch. Which was odd...

"Each day, you have been here. For a consistent month. What is it you’re looking for?" His voice was curious, his hand touching a tree, the moonlight shining around his figure, but not quite illuminating his form.

"I... I'm not, rightly sure..."

"You're not sure? Yet you wander these woods like you belong."

 

"Do you?" The figure fell silent, and took a step back as Eren moved forwards. "I mean... The town's small, everyone pretty much knows everyone... I don't recognise your voice..." He moved forwards slowly, taking cautious steps as he watched the mysterious figure move back and hit a shaft of moonlight coming in through the leaves. Eren let out a low gasp, as the figure twitched and shifted, vanishing from view a moment later. "Hey! Wait!" He ran forwards, to the spot in which the other had been standing.

 

He looked around, frantically, searching him out, and he must have wandered around looking for him for hours. He could have sworn...  
It can't have been, though... surely....  
All weekend he spent, and not a moment passed by where he couldn't find what he was once again searching out. Though now, it was a specific something he was searching for. Or rather _someone_.  
  
That was why, he was wandering around at 11PM on Sunday, talking to himself as he passed through trees.

 

"Come one. I know you're here somewhere. You've gotta be. I only wanna talk to you. I swear, I don't mean you any harm at all. I need to head home again soon, I just want to apologise. God damn, I’m cold." He crossed his arms, rubbing his hands on his upper arms to try and help himself warm up as he looked around. He flinched, as something hit his shoulders, draping over him softly. "What the..." He looked around before looking to his body, seeing a rather stunning cloak covering him. "Whoa..." It felt like it was made of leaves, but on closer inspection, as he pulled it closer around him, it was made of feathers, all of different colours and varying sizes. It reflected the light as he moved, and he was soon looking up, seeing the branch shift, the leave rustling. "Thank you... Even if you don't want to show yourself, thank you."

 

"It's not that I don't want to show myself..." Eren turned around as he heard the voice, seeing the figure veiled in shadow once again.

 "Then... what?"

 "I don't want you to be scared."

 "Why would I be scared? Come on, I’ve been wandering through these woods for days." Eren took a step forwards in to the light shining through the leaves above, the moonlight bathing him in a soft glow. "You can't scare me away..."

 "If you're sure..."

 

As the figure stepped forwards the few steps it took to put himself in to the moonlight, the soft glow it was giving Eren doing wonders for the males form as he revealed himself. A soft gasp escaped him lips as he watched the male stop, looking towards the floor.

His skin pale alabaster, the soft light setting his skin dancing as the leaves disrupted the light shining down. His hair was short, uppercut and framing his face ever so slightly as he angled his face down. He wore simple clothes, white linen hanging from his form, but not baggy. His feet were bare too, but that wasn't the strangest thing. The thing that really caught his eye, were the pale grey wings that hung from his back, curling around himself a fraction as if to protect himself.

 

"Wow... You're..."

 "Fae."

 "It's all true... you do still exist..." Eren was almost speechless as his feet guided him forwards a few steps. "I feel like I’ve been searching my whole life for you." The males face looked up finally, a shocked expression colouring his features as grey eyes locked with a sea green that was swimming with delight and curiosity. "They match you're wings..."

 "That is the general rule..."

 "For all fairies?" He nodded, taking a step back slightly as Eren moved forwards, his hands pulling at the cloak around his form. "That's amazing..." A frown creased his forehead as he watched, eyes looking down to Eren pulling the cloak around him.

 

"You should go home before you freeze. You can keep the cloak." He turned to leave, Eren moving quickly and taking hold of his arm, looking to his hand as his fingers curled around his wrist, the skin warm to the touch.   
  
"You don't need to leave."

 "I need to return..."

 "Return to where?"

 "My home."

 "Can... Can I see? Someday?" He looked down to the hand on his wrist, Eren following the movement and soon releasing his grip, the male taking his hand back, rubbing his wrist with his fingers.

 "Why are you so persistent?"

 "Because I’ve been looking for this my whole life. I knew it was real, that your world... that it existed." He smiled a dazzling smile that made the fairy creature take a step back. He blinked and the male was moving, walking away.

 "You're not ready."

 "I can wait." He saw a smirk pull across red lips, watching as he turned away, wings trailing across the grassy floor after him. "I'm Eren, by the way!" He raised his voice as the figure was lost to the darkness.

  
"Levi."

 

"Nice to meet you, Levi." The laugh that sounded before silence ensued resonated through his brain, it becoming the sound that was the centre of his world. He glanced down again, looking to the cloak around his body, it having effectively warmed him up. He pulled it around him again, a small smile pulling across his lips as he looked back up. "Levi..."


End file.
